coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7884 (6th June 2012)
Plot As Rita and Dennis prepare to leave on their honeymoon cruise, Tina thanks them for letting her stay in their flat. Sunita lies to Dev telling him that she's spending the night with a friend in Liverpool. Maria gives Sean and Marcus the bistro voucher that she won in the raffle as she's got nobody to have dinner with. Sean's thrilled whilst Marcus feels sorry for her. Kirsty tells Tina, Rita and Dennis that Rick Neelan has been formally charged and refused bail. Tina thanks Kirsty again for all her help. Faye assures Anna that she'll be fine with Gary and Izzy whilst she and Owen enjoy their luxury hotel break. Dennis and Tyrone do their best to get Tommy and Tina back together but to no avail. When Sean suggests that Marcus should use Maria's voucher to take her to the bistro instead of him, Marcus thinks it's a great idea. Dev moans to Peter that one of the kids on the Red Rec has nicked Aadi's DS. Karl lies to Stella and tells her that he's been invited to a lads' night out in Blackpool. Stella begrudgingly agrees he can go. When Carla finds Aadi's DS in Simon's PE bag, Peter's gutted. Aadi and Asha play shop and find the envelope containing Karl's £7,000 in the cupboard at No.7. They show it to Dev. As Tina waves Rita and Dennis off on their honeymoon, Rita begs Tina to give Tommy a second chance. Dev confronts Sunita with the envelope full of cash and demands to know what's going on. Cast Regular cast *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Carla Connor - Alison King *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *10a Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Websters' Auto Centre *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls Notes *This Wednesday episode was shown at 7.30pm. This was an addition to the schedule as Coronation Street was displaced from its usual slot throughout June because of the Diamond Jubilee and Euro 2012 football coverage. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tommy is convinced he has blown it with Tina, so he decides to get out of her life for good; Dev finds a hidden stash of money and a bag packed with overnight clothes, and confronts Sunita; and Carla and Peter suspect Simon has been stealing when Aadi’s games console is found in his bag. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,770,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns